This invention relates to imaging systems and more particularly to an improved visible light and near infrared imaging system.
This application for letters patent relates to patent application Ser. No. 638,142, filed Aug. 6, 1984, For a "Signal Peaking Device For Single Line Video Input" (TI-10164) and patent application Ser. No. 638,606, filed Aug. 7, 1984, For "Monolithic Delta Frame Circuit" (TI-10167).
In the past, imager systems have included a lens system, a detector matrix, drive and read out electronics, a video processor, a timing and control means and a display means.
The detector matrix has been an array of ferroelectric elements of photoconductive elements arranged in rows and columns. With the elements in rows and columns, the detector array is X-Y addressable through X-Y address circuits.
The detector matrix is coupled to drive and read out electronics. For an array of optoelectronic semiconductor elements, as each element is shielded by a chopper the element is X and Y addressed by the drive electronics and charged to a reference voltage. As each successive element is charged the preceding charged elements are receiving photons to vary the charges thereon. Then the drive circuit again X-Y addresses each element and the image voltages are multiplexed to the video processor for processing and display. The disadvantages of the prior art imaging systems are : the video signals include reset noise, and the image resolution needs improvement.